Magic Show
by Anna D. Rose Opera
Summary: Just My Random Imagination. My first short Visual Kei Fanfic with Ruki, Shou, Versailles, Matenrou Opera, and Leda Inside.


Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Hati hati dengan Typo dan deskripsi yang sama sekali tidak jelas.

Don't Like Don't Read!

**Magic Show**

**~ Rose Opera ~**

"Taka tunggu!"

Pemuda berambut coklat hazel pendek itu menoleh ke belakang. Dia menghela nafas ketika melihat temannya berlari, berusaha menyusulnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Kau itu sebenarnya anggota klub basket atau bukan? Kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali?"

Anak laki-laki itu hanya merengut kesal mendengar sindiran kawannya. "Hei... Hei... Kau tahu kan Taka, aku membawa banyak sekali barang sekarang ini?" ujarnya sembari menunjukan tas yang dibawanya.

Anak laki-laki bernama Taka itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. "Untuk apa kau bawa barang sebanyak itu, Kohara? Seingatku kau tidak ada kegiatan klub hari ini."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kohara itu hanya tersenyum. "Hari ini aku ada praktik fisika. Jadi membawa barang banyak." Taka menghela nafas pelan. "Sudahlah... Kukira kau tadi minta ditemani belanja?"

Kohara mengangguk dengan bersemangat, "ya... Ayo!"

Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan melewati dinginnya terpaan angin bulan Desember. Kohara menggosok-gosokan tangannya yang terasa dingin. Sementara Taka memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Musim dingin sebentar lagi datang." ucap Kohara sembari meniup tangannya yang membeku. Taka hanya mengangguk dan bergumam singkat.

"Tahun baru nanti kau liburan kemana?" tanya Kohara pada kawannya itu. Taka menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum punya rencana. Mungkin aku akan bermain ski." jawabnya santai.

Kohara menyeringai, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka main ski."

"Memang tidak."

~ Rose Opera ~

"Kau mau masak apa hari ini?" Kohara mengernyit mengamati deretan bahan makanan dihadapannya. Meneliti harga bahan makanan itu satu per satu.

"Belilah apa saja yang bisa diolah. Toh, kau juga yang akan memakannya nanti." ujar Taka yang sudah menemukan apa saja yang hendak dibelinya. "Aku harus berhemat." ucap Kohara tegas sembari mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari rak.

Setelah mereka selesai berbelanja bahan makanan, mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar di daerah sekitar pertokoan Shibuya. Kegiatan jual beli di daerah itu memang selalu padat. Tak peduli di musim apapun atau diwaktu apapun.

"Datanglah ke pertunjukan sulap kami."

"Eh?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Taka pada Kohara yang mendadak berhenti. Kohara menoleh ke arah Taka kemudian menyeringai. "Ayo ke sana!" Kohara menarik tangan Taka dan membawanya ke kerumunan.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Taka penasaran.

"Datanglah ke pertunjukan sulap kami." Seorang gadis berambut coklat pucat tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua sembari menyerahkan selebaran pada keduanya.

"Hanya ¥500 saja."

Kohara menerima selebaran itu dan menelitinya. Kemudian, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat itu. Ternyata, gadis tadi tidak sendirian. Dia bersama temannya yang lain, yaitu seorang pria berambut coklat yang setingkat lebih gelap dari miliknya dan memakai coat hitam. Lalu yang seorang lagi, seorang wanita yang memakai topi berwarna ungu dan baju yang serba ungu.

"Taka lihat!" ujar Kohara dengan antusias. "Lihat apa?" tanya Taka. Sedikit jengkel dengan temannya yang masih bersikap kekanakan itu.

"Mereka menghilangkan air di dalam gelas itu!" Taka mengangkat alis, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah dua orang yang sekarang sedang mencoba merubah sebuah pensil menjadi buket bunga.

"Pasti ada tipuannya." cibir Taka. Dia memang tidak suka dengan yang namanya pertunjukan aneh macam sulap. Menurutnya, pesulap hanyalah penipu yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain.

"Kami bisa tunjukan lebih banyak di pertunjukan nanti." ucap sang wanita. "Datanglah ke Teather kami di sudut Akihabara. Yakinlah kalian tidak akan menyesal."

Kemudian, ketiganya berkumpul dan berdiri bersebelahan. Sang wanita berambut ungu menjentikan jarinya dan munculah asap yang mengepul. Taka dan Kohara mengangkat kedua tangan mereka untuk menghalangi asap itu agar tidak masuk ke dalam mata mereka. Tepat setelah asap itu menghilang, orang-orang itu juga menghilang.

"Kau yakin tidak mau melihat juga?" tanya Kohara pada Taka. Pemuda itu mengangguk. Sekarang, mereka telah berada di Teater yang dimaksud. Karena Kohara bersikeras ingin menonton pertunjukan sulap itu, maka jadilah dia membeli tiket untuk pertunjukan yang akan diadakan minggu depan.

"Padahal aku ingin menontonnya bersamamu." ujar Kohara setelah mereka pergi meninggalkan Teather itu. "Tapi tema pertunjukan minggu ini dan minggu depan berbeda." ujar Taka sembari meneliti brosur yang mereka terima saat Kohara membeli tiket tadi. "Oh ya?" tanya Kohara. Taka mengangguk.

"Minggu ini temanya adalah _Alice in Magicland_. Minggu depan temanya adalah_ Black and White_." ujar Taka. Kohara mengeryit, ikut memperhatikan brosur itu, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Minggu depan itu pertunjukan terakhirnya kan? Berarti, anggap saja aku melihat penutupan pertunjukannya." jawab Kohara asal. Sementara Taka hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau ini..."

~ Rose Opera ~

Angin dingin khas bulan Desember kembali meniup kota Tokyo. Salju pertama telah turun 2 hari yang lalu. Bertepatan dengan hari Natal yang juga dirayakan semua orang dengan sukacita.

"Iya... Tidak masalah. Ya. Tentu. Nikmati saja liburanmu. _Jaa ne_... " Taka menekan tombol _end_ untuk mengakhiri panggilan yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Kemudian dia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Rambut coklat Taka berkibaran ditiup angin. Dia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sensasi angin dingin yang menerpanya. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menapaki jalanan kota Tokyo hingga ke sudut kota. Kemudian, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah gedung Teather. Teather yang dia dan Kohara datangi waktu itu.

Taka tidak suka pertunjukan sulap. Ya. Itu memang benar. Tapi kemarin, Kohara datang ke apartemennya dan memintanya untuk menggantikan dirinya menyaksikan acara sulap itu.

"Tiketnya sudah dibeli. Sayang sekali kalau tidak digunakan." begitulah yang dikatakan Kohara semalam. Maka dari itu, disinilah dia sekarang.

Taka berjalan ke arah loket dan menyerahkan tiketnya. Sang penjaga loket merupakan seorang wanita bergaun hitam dengan sebuah mawar biru yang tersemat di kepalanya. Penjaga loket itu merobek tiket miliknya, kemudian memberikan sobekannya pada Taka.

Setelah menerima robekan tiket itu, Taka memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya dan kemudian dia memasuki Teather itu. Teather itu seperti sebuah museum. Dari pintu masuk utama, ada sebuah lorong yang panjang dan berkelit. Banyak pintu dan lorong-lorong lain yang saling terhubung. Di dinding lorong itu terdapat lukisan-lukisan dari para pesulap pesulap yang tidak dikenali Taka.

Udara di dalam ruangan itu tidak jauh berbeda dari udara di luar ruangan. Sama-sama terasa dingin. Bahkan, udara di dalam gedung itu jauh lebih dingin. Taka mengeratkan jaketnya. Dia berjalan tak tentu mengikuti lorong-lorong yang ada. Hingga akhirnya, dia sampai di sebuah ruangan lain yang cukup luas. Di ruangan itu, banyak pengunjung bercengkrama. Ada juga yang menjual makanan dan aksesori.

Taka mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu. Sepertinya memang ada cukup banyak orang yang tertarik dengan sulap ini.

"Pertunjukan akan segera dimulai. Para pengunjung harap memasuki aula dengan tertib."

Taka mengerjap selama beberapa saat ketika mendengar pemberitahuan itu. Maka, mengikuti pengunjung lainnya, dia masuk ke dalam ruang utama teater itu. Ruang utama itu sangat luas. Kursi-kursi yang ada disana tertata dengan baik, ditutupi dengan kain beludru merah. Namun, didalam ruangan itu jauh lebih dingin daripada diluar tadi.

Taka segera mencari tempat duduk yang sesuai dengan tiketnya. Setelah menemukannya, Taka duduk. Memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Dekorasi panggung disesuaikan dengan tema. Panggung itu dominan dengan warna hitam dan putih. Dari atap perlahan-lahan turun benda putih yang mirip dengan butiran-butiran salju. Dan tak lama, lampu meredup.

"Selamat datang di pertunjukan sulap kami." Lampu menyala seketika, dan ditengah panggung, telah berdiri seorang pria yang berpakaian ala bangsawan abad 18.

(A/N : lihat baju Kamijo di PV Symphony of the Vampire)

"Saya Kamijo Yuuji, akan memandu acara hari ini." ucapnya sembari mengibaskan jubahnya, pria itu berjalan maju. "Kami mempunyai banyak sekali hal yang ingin kami tampilkan untuk anda semua." ujarnya. Dia menggerakan jari-jari tangan kanannya, kemudian, setangkai mawar merah muncul di tangannya.

"Tema hari ini adalah _Black and White_. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Pertunjukan pertama, adalah Ayame dan Teru. Selamat menyaksikan..." Pria itu berbalik sembari mengibaskan jubahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Saat itu juga, sosoknya menghilang dan digantikan dengan 2 sosok anak yang berdiri bersebelahan. Sang anak laki-laki, memakai baju hitam yang agak terbuka dan sang anak perempuan memakai baju serba putih yang cantik.

(A/N : Baju Teru di PV Masquerade, hanya warnanya diganti hitam. Baju Ayame di Anomie.)

"Selamat malam..." sapa keduanya dengan ceria. Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dari bangku penonton. Dua orang anak itu kemudian berjalan dengan tenang ketengah panggung.

"Aku Teru." ucap sang anak laki-laki sembari mengibaskan jubah hitamnya. "Aku Ayame." sang anak perempuan tersenyum manis.

Kemudian, permainan mereka dimulai...

Taka mengernyit ketika dia melihat Teru mengambil sebuah pedang panjang. Dia membuka mulutnya dan menelan seluruh pedang itu seperti memakan permen. Taka bergidik ngeri, begitu juga dengan penonton lainnya. Kemudian, Ayame melakukan gerakan dengan kedua tangannya, dan pedang yang ditelan Teru kini berada di tangannya.

Para pengunjung bertepuk tangan, kemudian Ayame menusukan pedang itu ke telapak tangan kirinya, namun tangan kirinya tidak tertembus pedang itu, melainkan pedang itu yang menghilang. Kemudian, mereka melakukan trik-trik sulap lainnya yang berhubungan dengan menghilangkan benda. Seperti menghilangkan tongkat, tali, rantai, bahkan kini, mereka mencoba menghilangkan ponsel salah satu pengunjung.

Dan... Ponsel itu menghilang.

"Nah, sekarang..." Keduanyaa menarik sebuah lemari kosong ke depan mereka. Setelah menunjukan jika lemari itu kosong, mereka menutupnya. Kemudian keduanya bertepuk tangan 2 kali, dan pintu lemari itu menjeblak terbuka. Lalu, dari dalamnya, keluarlah Kamijo. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Kamijo membawa pedang dan ponsel yang tadi menghilang.

"Ponsel ini milik siapa?" tanya Kamijo. Salah seorang pengunjung mengangkat tangan, Kamijo tersenyum. Dia menepukan kedua tangannya dan ponsel itu secara ajaib sudah berada di pangkuan sang pemilik ponsel.

"Hebat... Hebat!"

Kamijo tersenyum riang. "Nah... Ayame, Teru, penampilan kalian sudah selesai." ujarnya. Ayame dan Teru terlihat cemberut. "Payah. Padahal kami mau menunjukan lebih banyak!" ujar Teru. Kamijo berdehem, kemudian dia menjentikan jarinya. Seketika itu, kelopak mawar berjatuhan, lalu Ayame dan Teru perlahan-lahan lenyap, seperti melebur dengan udara di sekitarnya.

Baiklah... Ini mulai menarik. Pikir Taka.

"Nah... Nah, selanjutnya!" Kamijo menepuk-nepukan kedua tangannya dan tirai pun turun. Beberapa detik kemudian, tirai kembali naik dan terlihat 2 orang berdiri di atas panggung. Dua orang pria dan satu orang wanita.

(A/N : Baju Hizaki di PV Philia, warna diganti hitam, baju Masashi di PV Masquerade, Baju Anzi di Anomie)

"Halo semuanya..." Sapa sang wanita bergaun hitam. "Aku Hizaki. Dan mereka," wanita bernama Hizaki itu mengedik kepada 2 orang rekannya yang membungkuk pada penonton, memberi salam. "Pria berbaju putih ini Anzi-san, dan yang berbaju hitam ini Masashi."

Anzi dan Masashi mengangguk bersamaan. Taka memperhatikan 2 orang itu dari bangku penonton. Baiklah... 2 orang itu terlihat mirip.

"Apa kalian percaya, jika kukatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa mati?" tanya Hizaki, semua penonton berteriak tidak secara bersamaan.

"Hizaki-san..."

"Ya?"

Jleb...

Mata Taka membulat. Para penonton memekik ngeri. Saat ini, Anzi tengah menikam jantung Hizaki dengan sebuah pedang panjang. Darah mengalir dari luka itu. Tapi anehnya, sang putri masih berdiri tegak. "Ah... Kau membuatku kaget, Anzi-san..." ujarnya sembari terkikik geli. Anzi tersenyum, kemudian dia menarik pedangnya.

Taka mengeryit ketika melihat darah itu berhenti mengalir dengan cepat. "Nah, sekarang..." Masashi menuntun Hizaki, membawanya berjalan menuju sebuah papan kayu berukir yang tinggi. Dia kemudian mengikat Hizaki di papan itu dan menutup mata Hizaki dengan kain berwarna hitam.

"Kalian lihat, ikatan ini sangat kencang. Tidak mungkin terlepas. Sangat mustahil bisa melarikan diri dari ikatan sekencang ini." ujar Masashi. Kemudian dia membalikan papan itu, sehingga yang menghadap para penonton hanyalah bagian papan yang kosong. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya, sama sekali tidak diduga.

Keduanya melemparu papan itu dengan pisau. Perlahan lahan, bercak meraah darah mulai terlihat keluar dari bagian papan yang tertusuk pisau.

"Wanita itu bisa mati." gumam Taka pelan. Selesai melempari pisau, Masashi bergerak ke arah papan itu dan membaliknya. Betapa terkejutnya para penonton, melihat Hizaki telah lenyap.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus sekali..." Masashi dan Anzi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Hizaki dan Kamijo masuk ke dalam panggung dengan anggun. Para penonton langsung menghujani mereka dengan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

"Yah... Hime hampir terbunuh kalau aku tak menolongnya tadi..." ujar Kamijo sembari mengedik.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tidak ada siapapun yang masuk ke panggung tadi." seorang gadis di sebelah Taka berbisik pelan. Taka hanya melirik gadis itu dengan ekor matanya sekilas, kemudian, pandanganya kembali terfokus kepada 4 orang di atas panggung.

Keempatnya menghadap penonton, kemudian mereka membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya tirai diturunkan.

Beberapa detik, tirai dinaikan kembali. Yang terlihat kali ini adalah pemandangan langit malam musim dingin yang indah. Terdapat bulan tiruan yang menggantung di sana. Lalu, seseorang terlihat tengah duduk. Mengenakan coat putih dengan topi dan tongkat jalan. Tak lama, sebuah suara berat namun halus terdengar. Sepertinya, orang tersebut sedang bernyanyi.

Suaranya menjangkau seluruh sudut yang ada di sana. Taka memejamkan matanya, menikmati nyanyian merdu milik sang penyanyi. Sang penyanyi mulai menggerakan tangannya. Cahaya cahaya indah muncul dari jari-jarinya. Memercik seperti sebuah kembang api. Para penonton dibuat terpukau oleh suara dan permainan cahaya itu.

Kemudian, orang tersebut melompat dari bulan tiruan itu dan mendarat dengan anggun diatas panggung. Tepat saat dia selesai bernyanyi.

"Lagu yang sangat bagus, Sono..." Kamijo terlihat melompat turun dari tempat yang sama. "Sangat memukau."

Penyanyi bernama Sono itu melepas topinya dan membungkuk hormat. "Setelah ini, penampilan dari illusionis hebat kita, Jasmine You!" Tepuk tangan menggema dengan riuh di seluruh tempat itu. Kemudian, tirai diturunkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tirai dinaikan kembali, dan munculah 2 orang pria tampan diatas panggung. Salah seorang pria memakai baju serba putih, dengan rambut coklat panjangnya yang di ponytail dengan pita putih dan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya, sementara yang satu lagi memakai baju serba hitam dengan rambut yang juga di ponytail tinggi di puncak kepalanya dengan sedikit highlight biru.

Sang pria berpakaian putih menjentikan jarinya, kemudian, sebuah tirai merah turun di belakang mereka. Sang pria berpakaian serba hitam membawa obor dan membakar tirai itu. Setelah tirai terbakar, munculah seorang pemuda berpakaian serba putih dengan rambut hitam panjang yang berwarna coklat di ujungnya.

(A/N : Baju Sono, Yuu, dan Yo di Anomie, Baju Yuki di PV Philia)

Ketiganya kemudian berkumpul dan memberi salam. "Selamat malam, semuanya..." sapa pria yang baru saja muncul itu. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Yo. Dan mereka berdua adalah rekan saya, Yuu dan Yuki." ujar Yo seraya memperkenalkan pria berpakaian putih sebagai Yuu dan yang berpakaian hitam sebagai Yuki.

"Kami akan memanggil Jasmine-san kesini." ujar Yuu, "tapi sebelum itu..." Yuu menggerakan tangannya dan munculah seutas tali putih panjang yang sangat tebal. Dia menggerakan tangannya, membuat tali itu melilit tubuh Yo.

"Kami akan menunjukan sesuatu pada kalian." Yuki menepuk kedua tangannya, kemudian, dari langit langit jatuh sebuah lemari kaca besar yang transparan. Di bagian bawah lemari kaca itu, menempel sesuatu yang mirip seperti bom.

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam kotak itu dan melepaskan ikatan ini sebelum kotaknya meledak." ujar Yo seraya berjalan ke arah kotak itu. Dia masuk ke dalam kotak itu dan Yuki kemudian mengunci kotak itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, bomnya sudah menyala.

"Yo-san harus keluar dalam waktu 30 detik. Kalau tidak, dia akan melebur menjadi abu." ujar Yuu. "Kami sengaja tidak menutup kotaknya, untuk membuktikan kalau tidak ada..."

BLAR

Belum selesai kalimat Yuki, kotak kaca itu telah meledak. Para penonton memekik, namun, dua orang itu hanya menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa. Taka bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Asap bekas ledakan itu menghilang dan disertai dengannya, munculah seorang wanita bergaun hitam dengan penampilan yang sangat "wah" sembari membawa seutas tali.

(A/N : Baju Jasmine di PV Aristocrat's Symphony diganti warna hitam)

"_Ladies and gentelman_... Jasmine You!"

Jasmine membungkuk pada penonton, kemudian, dia mengusir Yuki dan Yuu dengan halus. Yaitu dengan menerbangkan mereka pergi. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari lengan bajunya. Tongkat itu dipatahkannya menjadi 2, kemudian disambungnya lagi. Dia memutar ujung tongkat itu dan tongkat itu kemudian memanjang. Tepuk tangan riuh menghujani panggung itu, dan Jasmine melempar tongkat itu ke atas.

Ajaib... Tongkat itu patah menjadi beberapa bagian dan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, dia membuat ilusi ilusi lainnya. Mengubah saputangan menjadi bunga, menerbangkan beberapa barang, bahkan menyambung kembali benda yang telah terpotong.

Puncaknya, dia memunculkan sebuah lemari ditengah panggung, kemudian, dengan satu sentakan ringan, pintu lemari itu terbuka lebar. Dari dalamnya, keluarlah para pesulap yang telah tampil tadi. Bahkan Yo yang meledak tadi pun juga muncul. Semua penonton memberikan _standing aplause._

Ribuan kelopak mawar turun dan mereka semua memberi hormat, sebelum lampu meredup dan sosok mereka lenyap.

~ Rose Opera ~

Taka menghela nafas pelan. Teather itu benar benar dingin. Bahkan sekarang dia merasa bahwa udara di luar jauh lebih hangat.

Taka berbalik dan mengamati gedung teather itu. Untuk menghasilkan pertunjukan yang seindah itu, pastilah mereka membutuhkaan banyak sekali kru. Tapi, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, gedung pertunjukan itu sangat sepi. Dan dia merasa tidak ada orang lain selain para pesulap dan penjaga loket itu.

Taka menggelengkan kepalanya keras keras, kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan gedung pertunjukan itu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ada sesuatu yang entah kenapa mendorongnya untuk kembali ke dalam gedung itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, dia masuk ke dalam gedung itu lagi.

_1 Tahun kemudian..._

Leda berjalan dengan santai melewati jalan setapak kota Tokyo yang sudah mulai memutih. Udara bulan Desember memang selalu dingin. Dia menghela nafas pelan. Setahun belakangan ini marak sekali fenomena pelajar yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Awal kasus itu juga di awal musim dingin seperti ini.

Leda sebenarnya cukup takut, keluar di hari seperti ini. Takut kalau kalau dia diculik. Tapi kulkasnya sudah kosong dan dia harus belanja.

"Datanglah ke pertunjukan sulap kami."

Leda mengeryit, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di ujung jalan sembari membagikan selebaran.

"Datanglah ke pertunjukan sulap kami." ujar anak itu sembari tersenyum kepada Leda. Leda pun balas tersenyum padanya.

"Dimana pertunjukannya?"

"Di sebuah Teather di sudut Akihabara. Hanya ¥500."

"Tentu. Aku akan datang berkunjung." ujar Leda. "Kau manis sekali, siapa namamu?"

Anak itu tersenyum lagi, mata coklatnya entah kenapa berubah menjadi merah. "Namaku Taka. Tapi teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Ruki."

~ Rose Opera ~

My First Fanfic...

Hope you like it!

RnR...~


End file.
